The Point between rage and serenity
by TheMaskYouWear
Summary: The aftermath of when Charles teaches Erik how to control his mutation, chapter one gives people the idea of the scene before my actual fanfiction starts (if you are not familiar with the content, but, I am sure, you are all familiar) This is my first fanfiction so I will appreciate ALL reviews, comments and criticisms. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Charles began improving the group's mutations, expanding them to their highest capacity. It was Erik's turn, Charles led Erik outside viewing the satellite that was in the distance to Charles' home, Erik was already reeking of sweat and was so drained from all the other exercises from that day, he hoped that whatever Charles wanted him for was not going to be too strenuous. Erik stood facing the enormous satellite. Charles ran up behind him and said, 'See that,' He pointed out the satellite 'Try turning it to face us.' Erik looked at Charles in sheer horror, but just to please Charles, he tried. He spread out his hands and focused on the satellite, his eyes were filled with willpower, yet – the satellite did not move. Erik slumped in exhaustion. Charles looked at him in disapproval, he knew Erik could do better, 'You know, I believe the true focus lies somewhere between rage, and serenity.' Charles said in his noble tone. Erik glared at him whilst panting to get his breath back as if Charles was doing this out of pure spite.

'Do you mind if I?' Charles pondered whilst putting his hand up to his face, Erik grinded his teeth and shook his head. Charles put his two fingers on his mind and closed his eyes, Erik could see the amount of concentration he was putting through it. Once Charles got the focus, he opened his eyes and starred at Erik, watching Erik's dreaded expression on his face. Charles then went into a blurred faze, he could see past memories of Erik's, one particular one was Erik as a child and his mother celebrating a birthday, Charles could see the flickering lighted waxed candles that were with Erik and his mother that day. The memories then faded and Charles vision became focused again, a tear ran down Charles' cheek and he quickly rubbed it away.

In panic and fury Erik asked, 'What did you just do to me?'

'I accessed the brightest corner of your memory system' Charles replied in a soft manner, 'It is a very beautiful memory Erik, thank you.' Erik looked at Charles uncertainly and nodded.

'I didn't know I still had that' Erik said calmly as from Charles entering his memory he felt weaker, he was now weak and tired.

'There's so much more to you than you know' Charles smiled, 'not just pain and anger, there's good to you I felt it. When you can access all that, you'll possess a power no one can match. Not even me.' Erik looked stumped, only now realising how much potential he actually had. The potential Charles knew he had and that is why he got so annoyed he was not using it at his very best. 'Come on, try again?' Charles said positively whilst patting Erik hardly on the back.

They both turned away from facing each other and faced the satellite once again, Erik glimpsed at Charles before raising his hands again to try, as he raised one hand up, a tear ran down his left cheek, his shaken hand rose up slowly as he brought focus into his mind and eyes once more. His hand continued to shake whilst it was fully risen then, quickly - as unexpected as Erik may have thought, the satellite began to creak. After it creaked, it slowly moved towards both him and Charles. Erik then woke up with astonishment and carried on, it continued to move. Charles stood up straight and looked at Erik conceitedly and smiled at him, Erik never realised as he was persistent to carry on moving it to face them, he then realised it was getting closer and closer to the angle Charles wanted it, Erik then grinned and collapsed when he comprehended what he actually had done. Then both him and Charles began to laugh, Charles ran over to Erik's wilted body and patted him on the back. MacTaggert placed her head out of one of the closest windows to the boys and yelled to them, 'Hey! The president is about to make his address.' Charles and Erik sighed and walking indoors, Charles pulled Erik back and congratulated him for what he had done.

After MacTaggert called them in to see the President's announcement, Erik was so tired he went straight up to his room to go to bed, the other mutants and Charles sat in the living room planning on what they was going to do about Shaw. Charles sat down in a refined arm chair whilst Hank and Alex began to come up with ideas, somehow Charles' mind was not on the topic that Hank's and Alex's was and Charles began to stare into space whilst fiddling around with a coaster on the table next to him. To Charles, Alex and Hank's conversation was just mummers to him until CLICK. Hank snapped his fingers just in front of Charles' nose and Charles opened his eyes wider and jumped. 'Agh, sorry Hank, what do you want.' Charles said whilst brushing some fluff from the arm chair off of his trouser leg. Alex stood up in disgust and stormed out the room. 'I'm sorry Hank have I done something?' Charles asked, feeling guilty on behalf of Alex.

'Are you okay? You seem a bit light headed Professor, do you want to have a rest and I will talk to you about the plan on Shaw later?' Hank questioned Charles, taking the coaster out of Charles' hand and returning it to its place on the table.

Charles sighed. 'That would be lovely thank you Hank.' Charles then got up and rushed out the room.

Erik woke up after having a few hours of sleep, he climbed out of his bed and began to make it, then he could smell a great waft of sweat, it was so vile he almost gaged because of the smell. So, he loped into the bathroom attached to his room and turned the shower on. The intensity of the light in the bathroom reflected all over the room, from the creamed coloured tiles to the shining shower guard. Erik had to squint for a few seconds to get his vision to alter to the brightness. He began to take off the remains of his clothes and stumbled into the shower. It had been an awakening day for Erik, especially having Charles bring back some memories he forgot about. Erik smothered himself all over his body, he rubbed shampoo into his scalp and started to think of Charles, not only did Charles make him realise his potential, he made him realise both of their potential together. Erik washed out the shampoo from his hair and the water from the shower soon cleaned off all the soap from his muscular form. He then dazed in the shower, exactly the same as what Charles was doing down in the living room. However rather than the awakening of a click of Hanks fingers, there was a loud bang at Erik's bedroom door. He jumped, and then the knocking became more vigorous, whoever it was it must have been important. Erik left the shower and wrapped a towel around his lower body, he opened the door, it was Charles. Erik had never seen Charles like he was, Charles was bright red and had a flood of tears coming down his eyes, and his hair was not in the sophisticated style it normally was - it was misshapen and scruffy. 'Charles? What's the matter? Has something happened?' Erik asked in panic.

Charles twisted his head to look up into Erik's deep sapphire eyes, 'I love you Erik.' Charles confessed. Erik became stunned and looked down to his pointed feet; he noticed Charles was standing there agitated, tapping his black tough shoe against the floor. In a split second Erik plunged into Charles and kissed him. Erik starred lustfully at Charles to see how much he had been waiting to admit his feelings for, Charles shut the door and once his hands were again free Erik grabbed them and put them on his buttocks. Erik continuously kissed Charles on his wet soothed lips, Erik ran his gentle hand through Charles' misshapen hair whilst putting his over hand on the bottom of Charles chin. It was unlike for Charles to have stubble on his chin; Charles was usually so clean and fresh. This made Erik hard to actually believe it was Charles' chin. Erik's eyebrows became stern and as the kissing became tense and rougher, the heat between both of them increased. Erik could not wait any longer.

Erik lured Charles into the steamed bathroom and pressed him against the glass door of the shower, Charles groaned. Erik released the towel covering his throbbing shaft. Charles looked in amazement and they accelerated into a hunger of passion. Erik unzipped Charles trousers whilst forcefully pressing him even further into the glass, soon both of them were bare and Erik brutally pushed his shaft into Charles. Animalistic moaning came from the bathroom as Erik said in a gasp, 'I LOVE YOU CHARLES.'

The night became morbid and they were still at it, Erik pulled out his shaft and it gushed out rich seeds, Charles withdrew his tongue from Erik and began to lick it off of his oily chest, as he did so Erik started to kiss his neck rapaciously. Charles was soon grasping hold of the sides of the door as he was midway in the air, Erik bloodthirstily gripped held of Charles legs and began to taste Charles' stimulated shaft. Charles crunched his own lip as Erik's damped mouth brushed his tender muscle.

They became tired, Erik dropped Charles and they both got changed. 'I'll see you downstairs soon then Erik?' Charles said whilst catching his breath. Erik nodded in sadness whilst he opened the door for Charles; Charles kissed him on the cheek and exited.

Erik slammed the door and sighed – he had waited so long for that moment, to him, it was not long enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik entered the broad door of the kitchen and opened the fridge, as he bent down he flicked his hair out of his face. His hair was all disorderly and the top of his brow was damp. He swept his finger across his brow and wiped the humidity onto the top of his partly creased trousers. He bowed his head further into the fridge as he was searching for some milk. 'Urgh, that stupid Hank has drunk it all again.' He shifted some of the products in the stacked fridge to the sides of the cool walls to try and see if one bottle was hidden away in the back. His head was soon sunken into the fridge.

Footsteps crept up behind him, 'Oh sorry, I think I must have had the last Erik.' A spirited voice exhaled behind him.

Erik banged his head on the top of the fridge and cursed. He slowly brought his skull out of the now unstable fridge. 'Ah, Moira, you made me jump.' He hesitated whilst trying to fix his hair.'

'Yeah, I could see that. Wow, Erik don't you look rough…' She smiled, leaning against the wooden counter of the kitchen. She jumped up onto the counter and sat, swinging her bare legs in fast motions. 'Been for a sleep? Your hair is a bit…' She pulled her skirt down abit as she could see it was riding up, 'Muffled?'

'Want do you want Moira' Erik began impatient.

'I am only making conversation Erik calm down.' She jumped off the counter and got closer to him, she ran her frail hand in his hair trying to sort it out. 'You are useless, you know that Erik.' She smiled at him; he didn't know what to do.

As she put his hair into his usual smart parting, she pushed her forehead against his and breathed deeply onto his lips. Her breath was warm and gentle. He pushed his hands away from his trousers and attempted to bring them behind his back so he could walk away; however, she grasped them tightly and put them on the top of her waist.

'What are you doing Moira' Erik quickly said to stop it from going any further. Moira broke away from Erik in disgust and humiliation.

'What do you mean 'what am I doing?' You are unbelievable… Really. Ah! I feel so stupid!' Moira ran out the room as a tear ran down her scarlet coloured face.

Charles came to have crossed the hallway as soon as Moira ran out, 'ARE YOU OKAY?' He asked in a concerned tone. But she just ignored him.

Erik stormed out a few seconds later.

'I am going to the shops, we are out of milk' Erik said under his heavy breath.'


	3. Chapter 3

Charles walked into the sitting room regally and sat in the same soft polished armchair he always sat in. He stroke the bright emerald felt back and forth making the tone and feel of the colour different with every stroke. Even though it was getting to around the darkest of the night, the curtains in the spread out living room were still broadly open. Outside the window the regularly trimmed hedges stood still, the vibrant and varied types of flowers climbed up the spine of the window and the different colours made out a lively boarder around the window. Charles starred, looking at the gleaming moonlight and the structured glistening clear stars that surrounded it. It seemed to have been a very peaceful night.

Charles pulled back the sleeve on his pure white shirt so he could look at his watch. "Does anyone know what time the shops shut?" Charles clearly questioned so the fellow mutants dotted around the school could answer. Raven entered the living room and her heels echoed as she walked urbanely towards the armchair.

"It's eleven o'clock Charles, why on Earth do you want to go to the shops now?" Raven said in a jested tone.

"Oh, _I _don't want to go to the shops, it's just that Er- Um, I was only wondering." Charles almost let slip, he knew that if he showed his consideration to Erik, people would catch on.

Charles and Erik were always close; however, they never showed how much they cared for each other. Charles treated each one of the mutants the same. Even though he had known Raven since they were both young children, he treated her the same as any new member to the group. Raven hated this. She always had feelings for Charles but not the same type of feelings he had for her, he treated Raven like his little sister and felt responsible for her actions and to make sure she was safe. Raven watched the way Charles treated women he wanted something different with, women he would love in a different way. He talked to them as if he was the less powered one, treated them like they were royalty and he worshiped the ground they walked on. However, to Raven he would act like he was in charge and talked to her as if she was a child. This is what he was like with all the mutants. He operated like he was the leader of them, and everyone were less important – not in a selfish way. Raven would notice if he gave anymore of a concern to one mutant that something was going on.

Raven scuffled Charles hair and laughed. "You amaze me sometimes Charles, you wonder about the most silliest of things." Charles smiled and turned to face her but as soon as he moved she began to walk off. "The supermarket down the road is open all night by the way." She looked at him with the most loving of eyes and exited the room.

A bang came from outside the living room; Charles sat up straight and twisted towards the door of the room to hope Erik entered. However, rather than what Charles had hoped two voices nothing like Erik began to talk.

"Hank! Watch out next time! Please! You almost got those stupid chemicals all over me!" One feminine voice whined.

"I-I-I'm sorry Raven, I wasn't looking where I was going. I am useless sometimes.''

"Just look out next time yeah? Then I won't have to shout again."

"Of course. Urgh, Raven? Wh-wh-what are you doing tomorrow night?"

The two voices faded as they walked away from outside the living room, Charles sighed with disappointment that Erik had not yet come back. He slumped tightly in his armchair and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles' dark curled hair lay lightly on his forehead, he squeezed himself even tighter and picked up the hot cup of tea beside of him, and Raven must have made one for him when she walked in to speak to him. So, he picked up his newly brewed tea and sipped gently until enough ran down his throat to make himself warm and then slowly drifted to sleep.

Even though he drifted to sleep his mind kept ticking away with logical thoughts. As intelligent as Charles is it only took him a few seconds to realise he was wrong. His eyes shot open and swiftly picked up the drink and starred into the refined teacup. The tea was the way Charles had always liked it, he could see the glistening crystals of sugar swirling away in circular motions, but the most shocking thing was… it was a pale gold colour – lots of milk. However, they never had any milk. Not when Raven entered before. 'I told you I would get you some.' A light voice floated behind the armchair. Charles grinned overexcitedly and jumped out to the armchair.

'Erik!' he gleefully cried. He coughed and adjusted his voice. 'I…I… I was worried about you; you shouldn't walk off this late in the night. Who knows what could have happened to yo-'

Before Charles could express his concerns about Erik, his lips were pressed against Erik's tensed dry ones. Erik ran his hand up through Charles' hair and pressed his hand firmly on the top of his head. As Charles finally got to grips with what was happening, he looked at Erik's eyes closed tightly and his face so tight with passion… Charles smiled and lightly shut his eyes. Erik pushed Charles back onto the chair and kneeled either side of the chair above Charles, whilst still overpoweringly kissing. Erik's lips broke free and they both gasped for breath… Erik looked fiercely at Charles and snatched hold of Charles' collar. Charles looked like he was in mercy of Erik when his neck was tightly closing with the firm grip Erik was holding onto the collar with. Erik ripped his collar apart making two buttons fly off of Charles shirt and giving Charles breath to breathe again with. Erik became hard and slowly unzipped his trousers, his trousers had two elegant creases down the middle of each leg, Charles ran his hands up the creases leading up to Erik's hand after unzipping his trousers. Charles grasped hold of Erik's hand and said 'Don't Erik, we can't.' He looked Erik in the eyes and glimpsed down to where Erik's boxers were now freely showing out of his trousers.

Erik stood up, he zipped up his flies and was about to walk out of the room when, 'Not tonight, not here.' Charles then added.

'I love you Charles' Erik murmured quietly.

'I love you Erik, now go to bed, we're both very tired.' Charles suggested as he got up, held Erik's hand that was currently locked into a fist, made himself taller by standing on his tiptoes and kissed Erik lightly on the forehead.


End file.
